VCR
by Alexander The God
Summary: Goku and Vegeta get into an interesting argument over a remote. Who doesn't love their banter?


IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(For lack of a better title I name thee fanfic 'VCR'! It's a short story about Goku and Vegeta arguing - because I love it when they argue. Honestly, it's my favorite part of the show. If I didn't spell their names to your liking, well... I can't help that... there are different ways to spell their names, so let's just go with it, okay?

Disclaimer: I own a little area in my basement, called my bed, and a stuffed Kirara/Kilala plush from InuYasha, but not Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

VCR

"No, that's not it." Goku hummed in thought and pressed another button on the remote.

"Oh, give me that, you idiot!" Vegeta snatched the device from the taller Saiyan and pointed it at the infuriating plastic box. He pressed on the number 'three', remembering his son had often used that symbol to gain a picture.

"Why don't we try the red one?"

"What, are you insane?"

"Well, I figured if it's red it must be important."

"Or dangerous," Vegeta scoffed, "In a Saiyan craft a large red button was a self detonation device."

"Ohh," Goku seemed impressed, "Then what do arrows mean?"

"The direction, of course, you moron."

"Why would a VCR need to move?"

Vegeta growled, "I don't know! These dammed things are too outdated!"

He frowned, "You don't have to be so mean, 'Geta."

"And would you want me to be nice, like you?"

With a bright smile of realization Goku replied, "I guess not. You wouldn't be the Vegeta I know."

"Exactly, now shut up." Vegeta went back to examining the remote while Goku's smile faded. The taller male managed his task for seven seconds.

"Can I try?"

"No!"

"Come on Vegeta, I want to try."

"Get away from me!" Vegeta moved the remote away from the advancing man, "You'll only screw it up!"

"I promise I won't!" Goku reached for his goal, one of his arm lengths too short for two of Vegeta's.

"I'd be nuts to hand something technologically complicated over to you."

"Aw, no fair, you're using big words again."

"Don't be such a Neanderthal, Kakorotto, you're being childish."

"At least I'm good at something other than fighting."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" The prince stumbled back against the couch as Goku leaned over in another attempt to obtain the prize.

"You need to learn how to share, 'Geta." Goku laughed as he pinned the smaller Saiyan against the back of the couch with one hand on a firm chest and went for the remote with his free hand. Vegeta began a small game of keep away, moving the remote away each time his companion went for it. He stretched out as far as he could, which wasn't out of Goku's reach, and brushed the tall man's ribs with his fingers.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Goku slapped Vegeta's hand away before he laughed playfully from the ticklish feeling.

"And you currently have an advantage over me. Seems fair enough in my eyes."

"Cheater." He moved forward and extended his arm, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta snapped and Goku gave a surprised 'whoa' as the couch tipped over. He easily tumbled off, leaving the prince sitting on his back with feet in the air and remote still held securely.

Shaking his head to regain his wits, Goku crawled over to Vegeta who was glaring at him in a disgruntled manner.

"I was wrong, you're not idiot. You're a klutz who was born an idiot." Vegeta grumbled, looking directly up at the Saiyan hovering above him.

"And you're the big bad prince who's keeping me from my dreams."

"My point has been made," he sighed in exasperation before jumping in alarm, "Ah! Kakarotto! Stop that!"

"I call this revenge," Goku laughed devilishly, tickling his friends' sides, "Gee, I never knew you were so sensitive."

"I'm going to kill you!" The prince flailed in attempt to get away, but merely succeeded in sliding off the couch and directly beside his 'attacker'.

"I love you too, buddy." He gave a toothy grin.

"Shut up and stop this ludicrous!" Vegeta began to drag himself across the carpet, gritting his teeth to contain the laughs that wanted to escape.

"Weeee! But it's so much fun!"

"Ah," the prince collapsed, lying flat and panting, "Now who's the cheater?"

"I'll take that," Goku snatched the remote away, "Thank you for your donation." Leaning his elbows on the fallen couch, Goku aimed the remote at the VCR once again and began a thoughtful display of button pushing. Vegeta sat up, watching this activity for several minutes before losing his patience.

"You're not getting anywhere." He leaned against the couch, crossing his arms over his abdomen.

"Sure I am! I'm finding many ways how _not_ to turn on a VCR and Television." Goku continued his task while the Saiyan prince blinked at him in scowling bewilderment.

"That shit makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

"Hey now, that's not nice." Goku pouted.

"Neither is this!" With a swift kick off the floor Vegeta pounced on the man. The large ball of Saiyan crashed to the floor with a heavy thud.

"I wasn't done yet!"

"Shut up and give me that!" Finally triumphant in capturing the remote, Vegeta stood up to have his ankle grabbed by a strong hand. He displayed an interesting dance to maintain his balance but in the end failed and tripped over a stray couch pillow.

"You're so graceful," Goku once again had the remote, "You should be a ballerina. After all, everyone knows how good you look in pink - Wahh!" Goku was shoved back by Vegeta's ki energy as the prince transformed into his strongest form, a Super Saiyan Four.

"Come here!" Vegeta easily placed the taller male in a choke hold, arms tight around Goku's neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Goku complained quietly, "Don't hurt me."

"Stop whining!"

Abruptly, Goku stood up, Vegeta's feet unable to reach the ground from where he was holding the brawny man.

"Oh, that is _not_ funny!"

"I can't help it if you're short!" Goku laughed at the predicament but soon found his face against the floor as the back of his knees were kicked, causing his legs to fold.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Goku turned over as he squirmed free, "You can't go Super Saiyan inside!" Vegeta spared a moment to sit in bafflement at the fact Goku had now realized he'd transformed.

"Can't I? Funny, I could have sworn I already did."

"Fine," Goku powered up in a flash, long hair and dark fur becoming visible, "Then I'll even the odds."

From there it turned into a wrestling match between a pair of Super Saiyan Fours inside a small family room. Needless to say there was damage. Lamps and vases were shattered against the floor and picture frames fell off the walls. Tables and chairs were overturned and a glass cabinet door for the TV stand was cracked. Goku attempted to retreat, rising a few feet into the air to have his long tail grabbed and yanked.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, falling onto the prince, "No tail pulling!" Vegeta roughly forced the Saiyan to the floor once more and locked Goku's strong arms behind his back. He pressed him into the carpet, steadying the powerful jerks and struggling.

"Give it up, Kakarotto."

"Never!"

"Mom," a young voice called down the hall, "They're doing it again!" Both Saiyans looked up to see Trunks standing in the doorway, staring at them disapprovingly. The room was in complete disarray thanks to their stunts.

"Oops." Goku laughed weakly.

"They better not have broken anything this time!" Bulma's voice range clearly from the kitchen.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Vegeta growled, making a last effort to reclaim the remote and be victorious, "Give me the remote, now, Kakarotto!"

"Not a chance!" Goku waved the object, knowing the prince couldn't easily get it without first letting him go.

Bulma stormed into the room, ready to yell her husband's and Goku's ears off. Her words never came. The fuming exterior was gone as soon as the image hit her. Two Super Saiyan Fours were on the floor, arms and legs intertwined and bodies pressed together in a questionable fashion.

"Told you," Trunks crossed his arms, "And they're hugging, too." The son of the Saiyan prince left the room, rolling his eyes at the behavior of the two grown men. Bulma stuttered before pointing to the hall and yelling a loud 'out'. Both men scattered out of the room and down the halls of Capsule Corp to save their hides.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault? Why is it always my fault?" Goku whined.

"Because it always _is_!" Vegeta came to a stop outside, Goku following his example and leaning against the building wall. They both took a moment to recuperate.

"Hey, I still have this." Goku held up the remote.

"What good will it do out here?" The prince gave a frustrated groan.

"Well, I can push the red button now that we're not in the room."

"What's the point?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something because you shouldn't?"

"Oh, fine! Go ahead and push the stupid button!"

"Alright!" Goku proceeded to push the red, circular button.

"See? What did I tell you? It's pointless-"

_BOOM!_

Both Saiyans froze in place and looked at each other in shock. It _was_ a detonator.

At that moment Bulma ran out of her home to see two transformed Saiyans flying off rather hastily.

"Want to go to my house instead?" Goku offered sheepishly.

"And get chewed out by your wife? No thanks!"

"..." he paused for several moments, "The Lookout then? PoPo's got cable."

"Sure."

Owarii

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI


End file.
